The 'perfect' journey
by Poke'Alpha22
Summary: Hey! You'll see a crazy, fun filled adventure (though sometimes serious) through the eyes of my OC, Brian. Its my first story so I'm hoping to improve as the story goes on. This is 18 and over, IDC if you're underage, just letting you know. I suck at summaries. Enjoy! OCxMay in about chapter 4 Now that that's through. Gather round the campfire little ones, and litsten to my tale...
1. A new beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by gamefreak and nintendo. I do however own my OC.

**AN: I based this fanfic off my emerald game. So the storyline should somewhat follow that of emerald, with my own little twist on how I view the Pokémon world. My first fanfic so enjoy! If you're looking for a one shot sex story, then you're in the wrong place. Sex doesn't cum ;) immediately, but don't worry, it'll be there. P.S. SOPA's a bitch that needs to be put down. Spread the word and help fight the bill before it is passed or you will lose virtually all of your freedoms as a fanction writer. Many sites such as YouTube, FF, AFF, etc. will be shut down. **

The last thing I remember was getting in the back of the moving truck and laying down on our couch.

I opened my eyes when felt the truck hit a bump, knocking a box over.

I was able to read the word 'clothes', thanks to the light shining from the window of the door, before the box fell on me and the sealing tape ripped off.

A pair of pants and a shirt fell on my chest, along with a frying pan, which was weird because they didn't really go together.

"Wait a minute..we don't wear frying pans." I said, throwing the box off of me.

Suddenly the the door slid open, revealing a burly guy with a thick beard.

He was white, but he was sporting a tan that showed he stayed outdoors a lot, and he looked about 30.

"My name is Birch", he smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners.

"Oookay" I said, a little confused, awkwardly trying to get up and move past him, but he wouldn't move, so I assumed he wanted my name too.

"I'm Khalil."

"Everyone calls me the Pokémon professor" he told me, smiling even wider

I waited for him to continue, but he said nothing.

"Oh cool...so..

He pulled out a pokeball and pressed the release button on it, shooting out a red beam that turned into a Pokémon.

It was a small, blue quadruped, with a lily pad on its back that was slightly larger than itself.

"This is called a Pokémon" he explained.

"I already know what a lotad is, why are you telling me?" I asked

"Just making sure you know the basics. Now please let me continue" he frowned, sad not to tell his obviously practiced speech.

"Sure, go ahead" I grinned, patronizing him.

"Thank you. As I was saying, our world is highly inhabited by these creatures. We live alongside them as playmates, and sometimes more" he winked, and when I looked down, the lotad was winking too, sticking its tongue out and swirling it around.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, exaggerating by making a jerking off motion.

The lotad smirked and opened its mouth wide, making a gaping 'O'.

He roared with laughter. "HA! I can see you already know" he laughed.

"Anyways, we also work with them, and battle other people like us- Pokémon trainers. Despite all of this, we still don't know everything about Pokémon. There are actually many secrets about them. To unravel these mysteries, I have been undertaking research. Its what I do" he said matter of factly, like it was no big deal.

"And who are you?" he asked, his expression seeming sincere.

In a moment, my face went from deadpan to incredulous. I tried to back away, but it was difficult given we were in the back of a moving truck. "He he" he chuckled "I'm kidding"

"It was Khalil right?" He asked

"Yea" I confirmed.

"Well then, be seeing you!" He waved cheerily.

"Wait, what?! Where are you going?!" I cried as he faded away.

"Are you ready?" A mysterious voice questioned with an undertone promising a life of questionable substances and suspicious characters.

"For what? And who are you?!" I looked around to find nothing

"ARE you ready?" The voice said a little louder than before, turning aggressive.

"Woah ! Calm down! Yea sure I geuss" I said annoyed by this intangible voice.

"Then prepare to enter a world of Pokémon where dreams, adventure, and friendships await!"

The world started shaking around me. A light kept getting brighter and brighter in front of me. The light was just about to engulf me when I heard someone shout "Khalil!"

Suddenly I woke up, opening my eyes to the back of the moving truck being opened.

Blinking in the strong sunlight, I looked up to see my mom standing there.

"We're here honey" she smiled. "Sorry you had to ride in back with our things." She apologized, helping me over several things to get out.

"Well this is Littleroot town. How do you like it? Its our new home" she told me.

"Its a nice little town, its sort of laid back" she explained as we walked inside. "Nothing much really happens here."

"Oh! And you get your own room!" She grinned, as I closed the door, fighting the urge to pumpy my fist in the air.

"Really?! Now way! This is so cool!" I exclaimed.

I was beaming with excitement. You see, at my previous home, it was just a one bedroom aprtment, so I couldn't take care or certain 'problems' when they arose.

"Thank you so much mom!"

As I looked round I was shocked to see an about 4 1/2 foot tall monkey creature standing in the living room.

"Oh don't mind him" my mom said "That's just the moving pokemon." She told me.

The way she said it, with a very strange look I would come to know best from my girlfriend, was uncomfortable.

"Anyways you should go check on your room upstairs. They've already set up in there" she said.

As I was walking way I could've sworn I saw her rubbing her thighs together saying "I wish they'd set up in _here_." Feeling awkward and confused I quickly walked upstairs, taking them two at a time.

"Your dad bought you a new clock, Khalil!" My mom called from downstairs.

"Ok! Tell him I said thanks!" I yelled.

As I entered my room I saw a mirror and took a look in it, and what I saw made me smile.

I was looking at a 5'8 handsome devil in my opinion.

I had a clear face, with a mocha complextion and a mischevious half smile that got me branded a trouble maker in school.

I had curly hair that wasn't very long and only about 2 inches high.

This was my preferred hair style unless I was being lazy, in which case I would just pick my hair out.

I was thinking of getting a haircut soon but I'm not sure how I feel about it.

I was wearing my signature green baseball cap with a light green pokeball in the middle that shows up surprisingly well.

I loved that hat and rarely ever took it off, unless I was in the shower, sleeping or had an afro.

I looked down further and saw my favorite T-shirt.

It had a black streak down the middle and was black at the sleeves and collar.

It was orange at the bottom and top.

It wasn't anything fancy, but I still liked my shirt.

I was wearing a very basic pair of cargo shorts, gray with a black streak down both sides.

Last and totally least, my sneakers.

They were a generic brand that you could buy from any poke'mart.

They had a green tongue, with an orange midsole and a white toe.

I had some more clothes in my closet and I wanted to take a look at them.

I went over and opened the door to the small compartment as I started searching for something cooler.

Finding nothing tasteful, I was about to give up when I decided to look one last time.

I opened the door a bit wider so I could search on the shelf on top.

I was feeling around up there when I felt something rough in my hands and fumbled with it before it came tumbling down onto my head.

I looked at it and saw it was a box labeled 'family pictures'.

I opened it to find several photos of me my, my mom and my dad, when I was younger, before my dad came here to be the petalburg city gym leader. Seeing these old mementos brought a smile to my face.

Remembering the task at hand, I put the pictures, along with the box, back on the shelf.

I suddenly felt too tired to deal with my current wardrobe problem.

"You know what? Fuck it, I'll look some other time" I decided and went over to my clock.

While I was setting my clock my mother came up stairs.

"Good everything's set up neatly. The movers finished up downstairs. "

Again she had that funny look on her face and started rubbing her legs together, leaving the dorrway and 'dancing down the hall.

As I walked downstairs with her she glanced at the TV and squealed "Oh! Khalil your father's on! We scurried downstairs just in time to see the reporter signing off and the program end.

"Oh" my mom sighed. We must've just missed him"

The sadness on her face understandable, it'd been weeks since we had last seen dad.

"Don't worry ma, I'm sure we'll see him soon". I assured her. "At least we're in the same region now."

"Thanks khalil, that means a lot to me. Speaking of your father, I heard one of his friends, Birch I believe his name was, lived here in town. You should go introduce yourself" she said, going to sit down.

"Sure mom. I'll go right now" I assured her.

I left the house and went next door to the only other house in town. As I waked in, a lady that looked to be about in her late 30s looked up from TV, her comfortable spot on the couch forgotten.

"And you are?!" She questioned with a mixture of confusion and fear on her face and in her voice as she approached me slowly.

I apologized for barging in and introduced myself "I'm the new neighbor. My mom and I just moved in across the way."

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I was wondering who moved in over there. How old are you?" She asked.

"Oh I'm 14 and I think my mom is around the same age as you. I was wondering if you could be friends with her, as she's been going through a hard time with my father being at the gym in petalburg. " I explained.

"Oh I'm sure we'll get along just fine. I have a 14 year old daughter too. She was very excited about making a new friend. I think she's upstairs. "

" OK thanks" I replied.

I went upstairs to see a nicely laid out room. In the middle of the floor was a poke ball all by itself.

I picked it up to investigate and heard behind me "Hey that's mine!"

I turned around in surprise and tripped over my own feet, and ended up landing square on my ass. I looked up only to have my breath taken away at what I saw.

**AN: special thanks to silverlining990, for being a great collaborator, he helped me add a bunch of great details, and this story just wouldn't be that same without him. Another thank you to coralsky, for being an awesome beta reader.**


	2. Brian gets his starter and a show!

**AN: This chapter has more cursing than the last, just thought you should know. :P If you haven't noticed, I've changed the main character's name to Brian. Sorry if it causes confusion, but it was a better idea than having a self insertion story. It won't be happening again, so don't worry about it.**

**Special thanks to Silverlining990 for giving me the idea. And I apologize for the wait, but I accidentally deleted the original copy, so I had to remake it. And lastly, I've decided to post this earlier, since I got home earlier than I thought I would, and I'm going to open gym. Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Beginning of Chapter**

In front of me was a girl around fourteen, so I assumed she was the daughter that lived here. She was beautiful, absolutely stunning in every way. She had perky D-cup breasts and a perfect, tight, little ass that I just wanted to smack like there was no tomorrow, while I rammed her from behind.

She was wearing a bandanna on her head, letting the rest of her hair flow down. The bandanna was forest green, with a tea green pokeball emblem in the center. She had deep, sea blue eyes, with brunette hair down just passed her shoulders.

She was also wearing a tight, orange top, with no sleeves. It was very revealing, showing a good amount of cleavage, giving me a great view.

She had on a pair of biking shorts, only going a few inches down her thighs. Along with the shirt and shorts, she also had on a pair of black and white gloves, two green and black wristbands, black ankle socks, and orange and white sneakers.

"_So sexy..._" I thought to myself.

She looked down at me and said, "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, its ok." I said blankly, still staring at her.

"Well, my name's May." she smiled.

"Oh, Hi may..." I told her with a grin.

She paused for a few seconds, simply staring at me.

Then I realized I hadn't introduced myself to her.

"Oh, sorry! M-My Brian is name." I said, not realizing what I said.

She looked away with a slight blush on her face, smiling hard and trying to hide it. I played back what I just said and my eyes went wide in horror.

"I mean, my name is Brian. I just moved in across the street."

"Oh, that's great! Are you gonna get up?"

"Uh...yeah." I told her, staring into her eyes now.

She waited patiently for me to get up, but when I didn't, she asked, "Would you like some help?" I could tell she was barely holding in her laughter, her giggling obvious.

"Huh? Oh, no, I can manage." I assured her, standing up.

As soon as I was fully up, I somehow slipped on the pokeball, falling down. As I got up, the pokeball bounced off the wall and hit me in the eye.

"Motherfucker!" I yelled in anger, rubbing my face.

"I see..." she giggled, finally letting her laughter out, the beautiful somehow making me feel better about being embarrassed.

It went on for a full five minutes, before she finally calmed it down to small snickers here and there. "You done yet?" I asked her, embarrassed and annoyed, the annoyance winning out.

"Yeah, for the most part" she said, helping me up, and letting out one last chuckle.

As I came up, our eyes met. Hers were so pretty and deep. I saw courage and joy in them, while I can only imagine what she saw in mine.

She took a step back, her face completely flushed with embarrassment.

"Well... I wanted you to know that I have this dream of becoming friends-"

"Me too!" I exclaimed, .

"With pokemon all over the world" she finished, smiling.

I looked away, even more humiliated, and without her radiant laughter, it hit me deeper.

I looked back and said "I have a dream of becoming a Pokémon master."

"That's nice." she grinned.

"I heard about you from my dad, Brian. I was hoping you would be nice, and that we could be friends."

"Hopefully, more." I muttered, glancing away, but out of the corner of my eye, I was studying her curves.

"Hmmm?" She questioned, leaning forward a bit.

"Oh, nothing." I lied.

"Okay..." She said glancing at the clock. "Oh no!" She yelled, starting to turn around.

"What?!" I asked, stepping forward to help her.

"I was supposed to go help my dad catch some wild Pokémon!" She explained.

"I'll catch you later Brian!" She said, running to do the door. She suddenly stopped right before she passed it. "Oh...About being 'more than friends'." She said. I winced, waiting for the sting of rejection. "I hope so, too." She whispered, then ran out the house.

I fell back on my ass in shock, staring at the empty doorway. "_She likes me?... She likes me!_" I cheered in my head, my hands balling into excited fists. I got back up and slowly walked home with a wide smile, the whole trip lost to my daydreams and fantasies.

**Scene Break**

Walking back in the house, I saw my mom sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing much." I told her, with a silly grin plastered to my face, and she looked closer and smirked.

"You sure? You seem really happy."

"Yes, mom, nothing happened." I said as I skirted around her to sit on the couch.

"Okay, if you say so..." She said. "_I'll get it out of him_!" She cackled to herself, grinning evilly into her book. "_Whoa, where'd __**that**__ come from?_" She asked herself. Turning away from the book with a sheepish grin, she asked, "Well, did you introduce yourself to Professor Birch?"

The smile immediately left my face and I sat forward. "Oh, crap! Mom, I forgot, sorry."

"Its okay, just make sure you get it done." she said, and then noticing I was about to ask her, she suggested I check his lab.

"Gotcha, mom, I'll go right now." I told her as I rushed up and headed out the door.

"Be safe, sweetie!" She called, as I closed it.

**Scene Break**

As I walked into Birch's lab, I saw his assistant standing next to a weird machine, but no Professor.

"Hey! Do you know where the Professor is?" I asked him, walking over to the machine and seeing him tapping buttons on the screen.

"Huh? Professor Birch?" He asked me, not looking at me.

"I don't know of another." I said sarcastically.

"In that case," he said, sighing with exasperation and turning to me with an annoyed expression," the professor is away on field work. Ergo, he isn't here."

"Yeah, I got that asshole." I said under my breath, as I turned to leave.

"Let me explain. Fieldwork is to study things in their natural-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...Could you just tell me where he is?"

His glare was full of growing anger, but he tried to remain civil, just his jaw tightening and his eyes darkening. "He's in the grassy area just outside of town."

"Thanks..." I said, turning to leave and never see this guy again.

"Little brat..." I heard him mutter as he turned back to the machine.

"Hey, dipshit!" I called, heading out of the building.

He turned around with a red face, his embarrassment at being overheard apparent.

I simply flipped him off as I walked out, leaving the door open for him to do something extra "bastard" I said to myself, as I started walking away from town.

I was eager to meet the professor, but I didn't dare run, my shoes having horrible soles from being worn so much. I didn't want to risk slipping, especially after what happened with May.

**Scene Break**

Speaking of her, I happened to be walking passed her house. Glancing at it, I could see into a second story window. Looking closer, I saw it was her room, the brunette standing in the middle of the room, and I was about to call out to say 'Hi', when I saw her begin to slowly undress. Being the pervert I was, I stopped to watch the show.

She took her bandanna off and threw it on her bed, along with her gloves. She then gracefully took her shirt off, slipping one arm out after the other, leaving her in a black bra, her luscious breasts outlined perfectly by the material. She went to her bed and dropped the shirt near it, into what I assumed was a laundry basket. She sat down to untie her shoes, taking them off and leaving them by her feet. Then she stood up and took off her shorts, the fabric giving a little resistance, making her breasts do all kinds of lovely things in that bra, as she hopped energetically and shimmied the shorts down her thighs. After she dropped her socks in the basket, she was semi-nude, with nothing but a bra and a pair of panties to cover her.

That soon changed, when she reached her hands behind her back, struggling to unhook her bra, her D-cups lifting and straining from the straps tightening. Eventually, she did it, unclasping it and throwing her bra in the laundry basket. She gently cupped her breasts, quickly teasing her nipples a moment, before she finished undressing gracefully. She slipped out of her panties, putting them in the basket as well, and her amazing figure was exposed to me, her beauty for my eyes only, at least for this moment

She then reached down and picked up her shoes, turning to chuck them into the corner, but as she turned, I swear she caught my eye, knowing immediately that I'd seen the entire 'show'. I felt the heat blooming in my cheeks at the fear that she was going to say something and get mad. She turned back around though, bending over to pick up something, but whether it was something real or imaginary, I had no idea. I was hoping it was imaginary, because that'd mean she was doing it for me. Nonetheless, her action gave me a perfect view of her luscious ass, her soft skin seeming to glow with how white it was.

I sat there gazing in wonder, until she stood back up and walked to the bathroom in her room, opening the door and walking in. A second later, I could hear the shower running, the sound coming faintly through the window. Right before she closed the door, she spun around and gave me a wink, with a huge blush and a small grin covering her face. She closed the door before I could say something, leaving me alone with that image. I knew then that she had just given me a once-in-a-lifetime show, but it did give me the hope that there were so many more of those in my future.

"WHOA..." I thought out loud, fighting a losing battle to stop my forming erection. I walked as fast as I could, without chancing my shoes slipping, to the edge of town, where the route started.

**Scene Break**

Quickly reaching the end of our small town, I saw a little girl looking into the tall grass, her hand above her eyes to block out the sun.

As I walked up, she noticed me and turned around. "Hey, what's that in your pocket?" She asked, pointing at my groin.

"Huh?" I looked down and saw a tent pitched in the middle of my shorts, the result of May's performance. "Oh...uh...doesn't matter."

She looked back up in confusion, her eyebrows together, and said, "Okay..." Her expression turned fearful as soon as we heard a growl from the grassy area. "There are scary pokemon outside!" She cried, turning to the grass with her fists cupped to her chin.

"I want to go see what's going on, but I don't have any Pokémon." She explained, turning back to me with a powerless, yet still determined frown, like she desperately needed to explore, but she just couldn't figure out how.

"No worries, squirt, I got this." I said, my head held up with confidence and my voice like iron. I looked back once to her, her lips pressed into a flat line of worry, and I nodded and smiled, making her smile shyly, and I turned and walked forward, spreading the grass with each step.

**Scene Break**

Walking for a bit, I began to hear screams of panic. I thought at first they from behind me and I worried about the girl, but another one told me they were ahead of me. "H-Help me!"

I walked in the direction of the voice and saw a sight that made me want to burst in a fit of laughter.

There I saw the Pokémon Professor himself, being chased by a wild Zigzagoon, the black and brown furred pokemon running around the man.

He began running in circles, looking scared as hell, before noticing me.

"Hello! You, over there! Please help me!" He called, waving his hand like he was going to faint. I started to laugh, but then I noticed the pokemon was staring hungrily at him, its eyes ravenous for whatever the professor had, and it looked frail and weak.

As the severity of the situation sunk in, I began to back away in fear. "_I've never even seen a wild Pokémon up close before! I can't do this!_" I told myself, my feet moving automatically backwards.

"W-wait!" Birch pleaded, seeing me trying to escape. "There are pokeballs... in my bag!" He said, getting tired, his shoulders sagging and his running slowed to a jog. Seeing his bag, I went over to it.

"This is my chance to prove myself to the professor!" I thought. Looking inside the bag, I saw three pokeballs, each with a different emblem, the left having a grass symbol, the middle a fire symbol, and the right a water one.

**I wanted May to have a torchic, like in the animé.**

I quickly made my decision and grabbed the grass one.

"Go, Pokémon!" I cried, pressing the release button and letting out a pokemon. It was emerald green, with a pinkish-red torso, a forest green, bushy tail, and yellow, reptilian eyes.

"Treecko!" The wood gecko Pokémon shouted. "Tree?" He said, pointing at my crotch.

Looking down, I saw my member, standing at attention through my shorts. "Still?! Go down, already! I yelled in frustration.

Looking up, I saw the Treecko still staring at me. "Focus, please!" I begged him, pointing to the Zigzagoon.

"Treecko!" He looked away in embarrassment.

"Ok, what moves do you know?" I asked him.

"Tree, Tree, Treecko."

"Umm, why don't you show me?"

"Tree..." he nodded.

He stepped away before running forward and spinning, swinging his tail through an imaginary target.

"Ok, what else?" I asked.

He looked at me oddly, and for some reason, I felt afraid and backed away. Stopping myself, I returned to my position.

"Okay, so pound and leer, gotcha." I said and turned to face the Zigzagoon and professor. Seeing it was almost on him and he was flailing his arms tiredly, I knew I had to act.

"Let's go, Treecko!" I yelled.

"Treecko!" He answered, getting into his fighting stance.

"Okay, Treecko, use pound!" I ordered.

He dashed up to the Zigzagoon, swinging his thick tail and hitting him hard. "Zig!" The tiny raccoon Pokémon cried, taking a lot of damage.

It shook itself out and countered with a weak tackle.

"Treecko, finish it with another pound!" I commanded, stabbing my finger at it.

"Tree!" He called, hitting the Zigzagoon again, knocking it out cold, the tiny raccoon pokemon laying on its belly, exhausted, its tongue lolling out of its mouth.

"Great job, buddy!" I praised the Treecko, running up to give him a hug.

I was about to pull away, when he hugged me tighter, burying his face into my chest and breathing deeply.

"Uhh, you okay there, Treecko?" I asked.

"Tree?" He asked, looking up.

Seeing me staring, he immediately pulled away and turned.

I looked over to Birch to see him crouched over, trying to catch his breath, his hand on a tree.

Looking back at the Pokémon with sadness and awkwardness, I said, "Umm, return Treecko?" I pressed the button on the capsule, shooting the red beam out and sucking the Pokémon back in.

I turned back to the professor, giving back the pokeball, and asked, "What happened?!"

"I was studying wild pokemon in the grass when I was jumped. You saved me, man. Thanks a lot!" He grinned, dusting off his shoulders and wiping his brow with the back of his arm.

"Hmm, you look familiar...Oh yeah! You're Brian!" He said. Hearing a random pokemon cry, his face got serious and he looked like he just saw a ghost. "This isn't the place to talk, come by my lab later, okay?" Before I could answer him, he ran passed me, in the direction of town.

"Might as well go, now." I shrugged, following the Pokémon Professor's hurried steps and the sound of snapping twigs and rustling tree limbs.

**Scene Break**

Soon reaching the lab, I walked inside and saw Professor Birch's assistant at a desk strewn with papers and the professor in the back. The assistant was shuffling through the papers, glaring at me from over the rim of his glasses, as I walked by. I ignored him, as I traded greetings with the professor.

"So, Brian, I've heard a lot about you from your father. Great man, by the way." He said, his hand gripping my wrist in our handshake.

"I've also heard you don't have your own Pokémon." He said with a questioning tone in his voice.

"No, sir, I do not."

"But the way you handled yourself out there...it was magnificent!" He exclaimed, spreading his arms in exuberance and looking like he was going to clap his hands on his cheeks. "I guess you have your father's blood in you after all."

I felt the embarrassment coming, but before I could tell him it was just beginner's luck, he said, "And as thanks for rescuing me, I'd like you to have that Treecko you used earlier."

"R...Really?" I asked, unsure if he was kidding or not.

"Of course! You were amazing in that battle, and you show great potential." he assured me, his hand patting my shoulder.

"This is awesome!" I shouted, my fist pumping into the air.

"Would you like to give it a nickname?" He asked, handing me the pokeball.

"Uhh...yea, just let me think for a sec" I told him, looking at the red and white ball.

"Sure...sure." he said.

"You know what?" I said more to myself than anyone, staring at the device. "I'll just ask him. Come on out, Treecko!" I yelled, releasing my new starter.

"Okay, here's the deal. I'm trying to think of a good nick name for you buddy. I'm just gonna run a few by you."

"Okay, how does recon sound?" He shook his head 'No'.

"Kay, how about looker?"

Another head shake and I asked, "Snipes?" He turned away, his tail raising to tell me he didn't like it.

"Okay, um...what about scout?" I asked him, running out of names.

"Treecko!" He said, approving the name and turning around, his smile big and happy.

"Great!" I beamed, watching the wood gecko pokemon bounce around with excitement. "We've decided upon scout, Professor." I said, turning to him.

"Nice! I'm sure if you work hard and stay determined, you'll be the best trainer ever!"

"By the way, my daughter is a trainer too, you should go see her sometime." He offered.

"Sure thing, Birch!" I said, on my way out to go home.

I saw the assistant standing there, still glaring at me with his hands full of papers. I slowly walked up to him, looking him in the eye the whole time, seeing the thinly disguised anger on his face. When I only stood a foot from him, I stopped, staring confidently at him.

He looked at me, dark emotions flashing in his eyes briefly. "What do you want, punk?"

"Oh, nothing..." I lied, pretending to glance around the lab, seeing random objects that might've interested me if I'd want to look. I stood there for a second, then quickly bucked at him, stopping right in front of his face.

He jumped back and threw his hands up in a defensive position, sending his papers flying into the air and several more floating from the desk, with a tray of paper clips falling to the floor.

"_Pussy!_" I smirked, walking out and ignoring his scrabbling at the floor to grab his papers. I chuckled under my breath when I heard Professor Birch scold the assistant for ripping all his hard work.

I couldn't wait to find May and show her my brand new Treecko! I was wondering how Scout and her Torchic would react to each other later.

"Well...on my way!" I thought to myself, absently remembering what she looked like earlier and anticipating seeing more. I was practically skipping to her house, smiling crazily.

"This is the start of a great and beautiful journey... I can just feel it!" I said aloud, the excitement in my voice ringing clear in the blue sky.

**End of Chapter**

AN: So how'd I do? Do you think this one is better than the last? Personally I do. As you may have noticed, this chapter was quite longer than the last too. Another 1000 words in fact.

Oh, and sorry for the '**Scene Break' **but for some reason, when I upload a chapter, it doesn't have the double spaces that I put in there for a new scene or segment, so I've taken to doing that.

Anyways, the main character has a budding romance with May and a heated rivalry with the lab assistant. I haven't thought of a name for the assistant yet, but I could use one, so you're welcome to send me some ideas and I'll pick my favorite. Silver suggested Reggie, and im leaning towards that, unless you guys give me one that I like more. More praise for silverlining990, for another job well done in the editing. Anyways, Thanks for reading, and see you next time!


	3. How could you?

**Chapter 3! Who's ready? Well, since there's no further announcements, let's get to it. Action!**

I stepped into May's home and saw her mother sitting on the couch, entranced with the TV show she was watching.

Approaching her, I asked, "Excuse me?" , trying to get her attention.

"What?!" She cried, eager to return to her show.

I jumped back in surprise.

"Hey! I just wanted to know where your daughter is!" She didn't even look up as she hurriedly replied "Oh May went out to route 103 just a bit ago."

"How long ago?" I asked.

She didn't answer me, already back to watching TV.

"Kay thanks, I guess." I said, walking out the door.

**Scene Break**

Walking to the edge of town again, I saw a guy with a blue t shirt, red shorts and black running shoes.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing much, just looking for pokemon. Wild pokemon will jump out at you if you're standing in tall grass, so if you want to catch pokemon, just search in the grass." He explained.

"Thanks man" I smiled, walking away.

"Anytime!" He called, going back to his searching.

**Scene Break**

Continuing along on my way, I walked through a patch of tall grass.

Just when I had reached the end of the patch, a poochyena popped up out of nowhere.

"Go scout!" I shouted, releasing my treecko.

"Treecko!" He cried in happiness.

"Alright buddy, you're up against a poochyena for this one, so it should be easy. Listen, I want to see how you can do by yourself, in a real battle. So... do what you do I guess." I told him, grinning.

"Tree.." he replied, nodding with determination.

Stepping back, I watched as he got into his fighting stance, preparing to fight the wild Pokémon.

He ran at the poochyena, turning at the last moment to strike him with his tail. "Poochyena!" The bite pokemon screamed in pain. He fell back, but quickly got back up. The poochyena ran at treecko, jumping in front of him, then smashing his shoulder into his face.

Treecko hopped back a step, apparently taking only remote damage. "Tree..." my pokemon smirked, in an 'is that all you got' gesture. He shot him a fierce look, causing the canine pokemon to back away and back in fear. Seeing his opening, Scout hit him with a pound, knocking the poochyena on his back.

Scout held his head high in victory, eyes lit up with excitement."You did amazing Scout! I can now see that you can easily handle yourself, and I feel like I can put more trust in you man" I told him with pride.

He was now smiling, with a slight bush forming on his cheeks.

"Anyways, let's go dude!" I yelled, racing down the route.

"Treecko!" I heard behind me, and turned to see him quickly gaining.

Ahead of me, I saw a kid around ten, just standing around in the grass.

"_Must be looking for Pokémon" _Ithought. Not wanting to scare the kid, I decided to put Scout back in his pokeball. "Hey scout, return" I said, giving him no time to register what was happening. He was sucked back in his pokeball with a confused look, wondering why I put him up. "_Meh" _I thought.

"Hey wanna know a cool fact?" The kid asked me, eyes full of young curiosity. "I guess" I said skeptically.

"If your Pokémon gets tired, you can heal them at Pokémon centers. There's one not too far from here in Oldale Town." "_Not exactly what'd I call cool" _I thought to myself. "Ok, whatever" I said to him in an uninterested tone. I must have upset him, because I saw tears building up in his small eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Oh I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" I told him, trying to sound as sincere as possible. "No, its ok. Its not really that cool, I just like telling people facts" he told me with a small grin on his face. "Hey well keep at it, maybe you'll be really smart someday". "Thank you" he said, his grin growing by the second.

"_Dodged that bullet" _ I said in my head. Finally reaching the town, I looked around and saw only a few small budings.

"_Just like pallet town" _ I sighed to myself. One building that stuck out from the rest was a red one, with a huge pokeball emblem on the roof. "Wonder what that is" I thought aloud. Going towards it, I was able to make out a small sign next to the front door. "_Rejuvinate your tired partners!- Pokecenter" _It read. "Sounds like a sex shop" I joked.

Walking in, I saw that I was in a small room with only a few people around, and a couple of hallin leading to who knows where. At the front of the room was a lady with pink hair behind a desk with a dark machine behind her. Walking up, I saw her face and was struck with how beautiful she was. She looked somewhere around 18 or 20. She had a huge rack, with hips to die for and a nice firm ass. She was wearing a nurses' uniform and cap, the latter doing nothing to stop her flowing pink curls. "_Well she's pretty cute" _I thought to myself.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokémon center" she began in a motonic voice. "We restore your tired Pokémon to full health. Would you like to rest your Pokémon?" She asked me. "Uhh, yea." I said, not really sure what she meant. "Pokeball please" she asked, sticking her hand out patiently. I quickly took the red and white ball out of my pocket and handed it to her. She then turned and inserted the ball into the machine, which suddenly lit up, along with the monitor above it. The no it or had a flashing picture of my treecko, next to the words, "_Full health". _She took the pokeball out and handed it to me, and I quickly put it back in my pocket. "Thank you for waiting" she said, returning to her monotonic voice." We've restored your Pokémon to full health, and we hope to see you again." She finished with a deep sigh.

"Do you not like your job?" I questioned her, leaning on to the counter. "No, its not that at all! Its just that I hate that awful speech" she explained. "So then why do you say it?" I asked. "I'm required by my boss to say that to each trainer that gets their Pokémon healed. If I don't say it I could get in trouble" She told me. "Well I don't see any bosses around" I said sarcastically. She laughed hard at that, doubling over in joy. **:P **

"Oh, you're funny kid" she told me, still giggling slightly. "That's what they tell me" I said. "You seem like you need a break though" I told her. "What makes you say that?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing. "My joke wasn't even that funny, yet you just about fell over laughing." I explained. "I suppose you're right" she sighed. "I have been working really hard lately"

"Oh, well maybe you should take a vacation, go somewhere special, you know?" I suggested. "That actually sounds like a great idea." She said, going into thought. I could already see her mentally picking places to go and clothes to wear.

"Yea well, I gotta go." I said. "Oh yea, I didn't catch your name." "Oh I'm Nurse Joy, but just Joy is fine." She said, extending her hand. "Oh well I'm Brian." I told her, surprising her by taking her hand and gently kissing it. She blushed softly and let out a small giggle. "And cute name, by the way." I said, waving goodbye to her. She blushed even harder and waved back to me. She turned back around and twirled a finger through her hair, getting back to her work. Walking out, I decided to look around town really quick, before getting back to my search for May.

**Scene Break**

I looked around and saw a lady in a white apron with a blue trim around it, and a blue t shirt and pants, along with black shoes. She looked at me and said, "Hello, I work at the pokemon mart, or pokemart for short. Could you follow me please?" She walked off without giving me a chance to reply, so I decided to just follow her. Walking down the street, we turned a corner and I saw a small, one story building with a blue roof and another huge pokeball emblem painted on the front. She turned back to me and pointed at the building and said," This is the pokemart. You can find us by looking for our blue roof. We sell a variety of goods, including pokeballs to catch Pokémon. Here, I'd like you to have this as a sample, courtesy of us here at the pokemart" she said, handing me a clear spray bottle filled with a dark blue liquid. "That would be a potion. A potion can be used at anytime, including during a Pokémon battle, making it even more useful than a pokecenter at certain times. Anyways, please take a look around inside of our store, and don't be afraid to ask for assistance!" She smiled cheerily.

"Yea, I think I will. Oh, and thank you for the potion." I said, sticking it in my left pocket and waving to her.

Upon walking in, I looked around to see a few shelves lining the wall, with about two or three aisles across the room.

Walking up to the cashier, I asked her, "Hey, what do you have for sale here?" "Well we have a variety of products," she replied, " and even a special stock just for trainers." She said, gesturing behind her where I saw a display of trainer supplies. Lining the shelf were potions, antidotes, paralyzation heals, and awakening potions. I had about three thousand pokeyen on me, so I decided to buy a few of them. "Umm, could I get 6 potions, 2 antidotes, 3 paralyze heals, and one awakening?" I asked her. Scanning each item, she put them all in a bag for me. "That will be 2,850 pokeyen" she smiled. I handed her the money, grabbed my bag and walked out.

Seeing the trail to route 103, I walked over there and saw a long open road. "May should be around here somewhere." I thought to myself. Going further down the road, I began to see lots of patches of tall grass along the road. Deciding to get some last minute training in, I walked through the grass, searching for wild pokemon. Finding a few, I quickly released Scout and he put them down. "You're doing good Scout, keep it up!" I cheered him on. He blushed deeply and turned around covering his face. "_Why is he acting like that?_" I thought. Putting it out of my mind, I continued on down the path to find May. "Cmon Scout!" I called to him, walking away.

**Scene Break**

"Finally!" I yelled. I had just reached the end of the path, and my feet were killing me. My arms were pretty tired too because I had offered to carry Scout a while back. At first he refused, but after walking a bit more, he gave in. Jumping into my arms, he could not have blushed harder. We walked for about 5 minutes, the warm sun quickly putting him to sleep. Somewhere along there he ended up snuggling up to me, making things a little awkward. Getting through the awkwardness, I couldn't help but think how adorable he looked like this.

Rounding a few corners, I came to a clearing and saw a sight that would make almost any guy happy.

In front of me was the always beautiful May, bent over and studying the grass. "Wake up, buddy" I nudged Scout. "I found May." He slowly opened his eyes, seeing me and smiling wide. "You ok?" I asked him. He nodded to me, rolling out of my arms and falling to his feet. Hearing the commotion, May turned around and spotted me.

"Hey Brian! What brings you here?" She asked. "Oooh, uhhh, the Professor suggested that I see you." I stammered out, slightly emberrassed about our previous meeting. Oblivious to my discomfort, she asked, "Hey, where'd you get that cute little treecko from anyways?" "Oh I got him from the professor, as a gift for saving him." I grinned at her. She looked at me in complete surprise. "Y...You saved my father?!" She asked me. "Mmhmm" I smiled. She ran up and tackled me in a hug. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Brian!" She yelled, smothering with kisses all over my cheek.

I just lied there and enjoyed the treatment. May quickly realized what she was doing and stopped, her face as red as a tomato. "Oh! I'm so sorry Brian! I didn't mean to do that." She said with her hands behind her, biting her lip. "No its ok, I promise. It was no big deal with you're dad anyways." I told her. We stood there awkwardly until we noticed Scout again, glaring at May in anger. "Geez, what's wrong with the little guy?" May asked me. "Treecko!" He shouted in anger at her. We both jumped several feet back in surprise. "WOAH! Scout, what has gotten into you?!" I yelled at him. He walked a few feet off, mutterinng in pokespeech. I glanced to May, and saw her trembling. "What's wrong May" "Nothing, just got scared there for a second. Did you find out what was wrong with Scout?" "No, I'm about to go see...Are you sure you're alright?" "Yea, of course. You should go check on Treecko" She suggested.

Walking over to Scout, I bent down in front of him to get on eye level. "Scout, can you just calm down?" I begged him. He turned to look me in the eye and took a deep breath, nodding his head. "Hey Brian!" May called "Yea?" I asked her. "How about we have a battle, to cheer Scout up?" She asked. "How 'bout it, buddy?" I turned to my treecko. He flashed me a thumbs up, deciding to go for it.

"Great!" I exclaimed.

We backed up, giving each other room to battle. "Don't worry May, I'll make it quick" I playfully taunted. "Ha! I'll give you a taste of what being a real trainer is like" she retorted. "Go Torchic!" She shouted, releasing her fire starter. "We can do this Scout." I assured him. He grinned at me in response, reading himself for the battle. "You can go first Brian" she said. "Oh nice!" I thanked her.

"Alright Scout, use pound!" I commanded. He ran up, attacking May's pokemon with a hard pound. Torchic flew back a few feet landing on its back. "Oh no Torchic!" May cried. Torchic rose back to its feet, dashing up to my treecko and using its claws to scratch his side. "Tree!" He screamed in pain, holding his side tightly. "Are you ok Scout?" I asked him. He nodded to me, waiting for his next attack. "Ok uhh, use absorb!" I shouted to him. He let slowly let go of his side and held his hands in front of him. He shot out two red beams at torchic, causing the the pokemon to glow brightly. The beams returned to Scout, bringing the torchic's energy with it. The torchic grunted lightly, barely phased by phased by the attack.

"What?" I said in surprise." Why didn't that hurt him?" May chuckled knowingly "Absorb is a grass type move, which are ineffective against fire types" She explained. "Ohhh" I said. "_Won't be using that move again.". _I thought to myself.

The rest of the battle was about evenly matched, but as time wore on both pokemon showed increasing fatigue. Finally Scout got the upper hand, using a strong leer to catch Torchic off guard. "Great move Scout! Now finish it with pound!" I called. He turned to the Torchic, who was still paralyzed with fear. He slowly walked up to it, taking his sweet time to attack. "C'mon, move Torchic!" May yelled in desperation. "T-T-Torchic!" The pokemon cried, sensing its impending doom. Scout finally reached the torchic, smiling wide at his soon to be victory. Then he did something that surprised us all. He kissed Torchic!

At first it was lightly, just a soft peck on the lips. Then he went all out and grabbed the fire type's head, shoving his tounge in its mouth and swirling it around slowly. He moaned in pleasure, completely lost in the kiss. "Scout?" I asked, shocked to see him doing this. "Brian! What the hell?! Call your pokemon off!" May screamed at me. "Uhh yea. Scout stop! Finish the battle!" I yelled to him. He ignored me and started fondling Torchic, rubbing his hands all over its chest, and nibbling on its neck. Having no other option, I brought his pokeball and returned him as fast as I could to prevent the lewd act from progressing. I looked at May saw her eyes wide with dismay at the sight of her pokemon, still standing in a daze with lustful eyes. "May I'm so sorry! I have no idea why Scout would do that!" I apologized to her. She paused for a moment before replying, "No its ok Brian. I think I know why sh..he did that." "Well could you tell me?" I asked her. "No...I think its better that you ask Scout yourself. I'm sure he'll be able to explain it better." She said, returning her pokemon as well. "But what about the battle?" I asked her, still in fighter mode. "I think its safe to say you would've won that one. Unfortunately though, I'm all out of cash, so I geusss I'll have to pay you back some other way" she said seductive tone, winking at me while turning to leave. "Well, see you back at the lab Brian!" She called, dashing off. "Oh man" I said to myself, feeling my dick rise in excitement.

**Scene Break**

Heading back to Oldale town, I decided to walk around for a bit before going back to the lab. Spotting another road to the left of the city, I went over to it. Just before I could walk onto the path, a guy in a lab coat andglasses jumped in front of me, scaring the shit out of me. "Wait!" He screamed, "please don't go over here. I just discovered the footprints of a rare Pokémon!" He explained. "Oh.. ok. No need for you to scream at me though." I said, my heartbeat steadying out. "Oh sorry about that. I just need to finish sketching them, then you can pass." He told. "Ok, cool. I'll be back later." I said, walking away.

Reaching route 101 again, I saw May standing there, seemingly waiting for me. When she saw me she waved me over to her. "Hey Brian! We should hurry home!" She said, running off yet again. "What do you mean, we?" I said sarcastically.

Making it back to pallet town without any further action, I walked over to the lab and stepped inside. I saw May standing next to her father, chatting about the pokemon at route 103. The professor saw and called me to him. "Hey Brian! I heard you beat May on your first try, that's great!" He smiled at me. "Yea, you could say that..." I said nonchalantly. May blushed and smiled at me. "Anyways, May has been helping me with my research for a long time, and has extensive knowledge on Pokémon. I also ordered this for my research, but I think you should have this pokedex" He said, handing me a red minicomputer looking object.

"That is a high powered tool that records information on any pokemon you meet or catch. But there is a certain...defect I guess." He said. "What do you mean?" I asked him, curious now. "Well, the pokedex is self aware, but somewhere along there, our technology messed up. Its in all of the pokedexes." "What happened to it?" "Well, its ahh.. how do I say this? Its pretty ghetto..." "Ghetto?" I asked, unsure what he what the professor was talking about. "Well, how it talks. It doesn't talk like a regular computer, and we don't know why."

**["Don't worry 'bout it n*gga. Dat's not yo problem."]**The pokedex said. "What the fuck?!" I asked, nearly dropping the computer in surprise. "Yea.. there's no way to fix it, so you should just get used to it." He suggested. "I guess..." I said.

"I'm going to look all over the place, because I want different pokemon. If I find any cute ones, I'll catch them with my pokeballs!" May exclaimed. "Oh, and to help you catch Pokémon" She said, digging in her purse and pulling out five shrunken pokeballs and handing them to me. "Thanks May" I smiled, shoving them in my overstuffed pockets and giving her a quick hug. "Your welcome Brian" She giggled, blushing lightly. "Well, you should go along on your journey now, and don't forget to catch plenty of Pokémon!" The professor told me. "Ok bye professor! Bye May!" I waved to them. They waved back and went back to their conversation.

**[**"**Let's do this my n*gga! We gone fuck bitches and get money in all of hoenn!"] **My pokedex shouted. "Ha! No. First off, I'm fourteen dude, what the fuck? Second off, you're a machine" I said. **[So...no bitches?"]** "No, I'm in love with one girl and thats it." **[Ok, I feel you on that]** "Enough talking, we have to go" I told him.**["Aight, let's get this journey started!"]**He said. "Not just yet" I told him. **[Well, why the hell not?"]** He asked.

"We have an important stop to make first" I explained.

Walking to my house, I went inside to find my mom asleep on the couch. I gently tapped her arm, "Hey mom, I have something to tell you." She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned. "What is it honey?" She asked me. I sat down in the chair next to her, afraid to tell her what was happening. "Mom...I'm... I'm going on a Pokémon journey" I said suddenly, not wanting to prolong the moment. She had a reserved look on her face, as if she wasn't sure what to say. "...I knew this day would come eventually" she said, walking away to a closet. "You've grown up so fast, it had to happen some time." She opened the closet door and pulled out a large, green pack, along with a small package. "Here is a back pack for you to keep all you're pokemon things in" she explained, handing me the pack. "Finally! My pockets were about burst. But what's the package for?" I asked her. "Open it and see" she grinned. "Umm, ok" I peeled the tape on each side off, opening the box.

Inside was a shoe box, with two black running shoes under the paper. "For me mom?" I asked in surprise. She nodded happily, smiling wide. "Aww thanks Mom!" I laughed and stood up to hug her. "Why don't you try them on?" She asked. "Yea, good idea." I said. I popped off my old sneakers and slid into the new pair of shoes. "Fits perfectly" I grinned, wiggling my toes in the shoes. "I'm glad. Do you like them sweetie?" She asked. "They're awesome mom, thank you." I said hugging her again.

_"_Why don't you put you're things in your pack?" She asked. "Alright" I went over to the pack, checking the pockets, seeing the size of each. "I'll put my pokeballs in here, and my battle items in here..." I said to myself, listing where to put what. I put my potions and such in the left pocket, and my pokeballs in the front pocket, leaving several other pockets for new items I would find later on. I swung the pack on my bag, adjusting the straps to a more comfortable position. "Feel good honey?" My mom asked me, still smiling. "Its perfect mom, all of it is" I told her. "I have to get going though.." I said, dropping my smile and looking away. She put a hand on my face and turned me back to her. "I understand sweetie, I'm glad that you finally have this chance" she said with a glimmer in her eye. "I promise I'll visit as soon as I get a flying Pokémon" I promised her. "Oh you don't have to trouble yourself with me dear" she said glancing at the clock with a worried look. "You should get on your way" she said hurriedly, pushing me out the house. "Umm, alright mom, love you" I said in confusion. "Love you too! Bye honey!" She said closing the door in my face. "Bye..." I said to the door.

Turning away, I saw May receive the same rough treatment, being pushed out of the lab door. She turned to me and saw me standing there, and a look of mutual understanding passed her face. "Did you get kicked out too?" She called. Simply nodding, I waited for her to catch up to me as we started walking. "Mind if I tag along for a bit?" She asked me. "Yea sure, no problem" I assured her. "Thanks. So where ya headed to first?" "I'm not sure. Probably up to route 102 to train for a bit, maybe catch a few Pokémon before I go to Petalburg to visit my dad." I explained, "What about you?" "Oh well, I'm probably just going to go where the routes take me. I don't really have a set plan for this" she smiled. "Sounds like a good idea though" I said.

"Speaking of catching Pokémon, I think I left a few pokeballs behind." I suddenly remembered, turning back to go home.

"Oh Brian, can't you just leave them?" May begged, not wanting to be alone. "Sorry May, I need as many as I can get" I replied. "Fine, just walk with pokeballs then" she huffed, storming off down route 101.

"Geez, what's her problem?" I said to no one in particular. Deciding to just go for the pokeballs and worry about her later, I continued on my way. I reached my home quickly, and was about to open the door when I heard strange moaning sounds and a high pitched scream. My mind immediately jumped to a robber having his way with my mother and I burst through the door.

I wasn't prepared for what awaited me on the other side. In front of me was the supposed robber, A.K.A. professor Birch with my mom bent over in front of him. "Faster! Faster!" My mom screamed in pleasure. Hearing the door bust open, the professor stopped and turned around to see me staring with wide eyes. "B...B" was all he could say as he trembled in fear. My mom turned around to see what he was babbling about and saw me too. "Brian?!" She yelled in surprise. I could feel the tears building in me eyes, threatening to overflow and I knew there was no way to stop them.

"Oh Brian..." my mother whispered. I slowly backed out the door, not wanting to see anymore. I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I could think of: I ran. "Brian wait! I can explain!" My mother pleaded as I took advantage of my shoes' new grip and ran out the house. I didn't have a destination, I didn't have a plan, I didn't have anything but my pack and my Pokémon, but I didn't care.

I quickly caught up to May and she heard me approaching. "Finnally you made it" she said without turning around. I didn't even answer her as I sped past. "Brian? What's wrong?!" She called but I paid no attention to her words.

I ran. Past pokemon, past people, past route 101 and I saw Oldale town loomin in the distance. It was getting closer andcloser, making me wonder what I would do when I reached it.

I couldn't stop, and I don't know why, but my body had a mind of its own as I just...kept..running..

_**A**_**N: People have a lot of stamina when the run from their problems. :P Anyways, I know my chapters keep getting longer and longer, bit its because I have a lot to fit in there. I'm going to try to keep it around 5,000 words a chapter, unless you're ok with me continually extending, but that could have its draw backs later when a chapter might be shorter than expected. That's pretty much all. Oh and about that pokedex...not quite sure how that will work out. What do yoou guys think about it? Too much? P.S. Im now taking OC's! :) I'd love it if you guys could send me some, but in the end, only one will make the cut :P anyways, the OC will be joining Brian on his journey in the near future (probably about chapter 5) so I will need a full personality report so I know how the character will act. That's all for now. Don't forget to review! :)**


	4. Brian's first!

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, AN at the bottom will explain the delays and such, so I won't hold you any longer. Oh and thank you guys so much for the OC submissions, but I'm going to have to close them as I have enough. I will be featuring all that were sent in some type of way, but you'll see how. Now let's get it!**

I made it to Oldale town in record time, my unwelcome flow of tears finally stopping. I could see the sun setting in the distance as I looked around. With no where to go and not wanting to wait here to be found and questioned by May, I immediately headed for the Pokémon center. Upon walking in I saw Joy working the counter as usual, currently occupied by a trainer with a blue-white fox like Pokémon wrapped in his arms. As he turned around his chocolate brown skin seemed to shine in the light. He looked abut my age and was a bit taller. As he passed me he smiled and nodded, while his pokemon regarded me coldly. I nodded back and turned to Joy.

Joy smiled and waved to him as he walked away, before doing a double take as she noticed me. "Brian? You look awful, what's wrong?" She asked. "Oh..uh nothing Joy" I said, quickly wiping my eyes. "Well, you're eyes are really red. Are you sure you're ok?" She asked again. "Yes Joy, I'm just uh, tired is all" I lied. "Tired? Hm... if you say so I guess. " She shrugged. "You still don't look so hot though. Maybe you should go home and rest before you head to Petalburg City" she suggested.

"No!" I blurted out. "Woah calm down! Why not?" She asked. "Because...Can you keep a secret?" I asked. "Of course. You can trust me Brian" she promised. "I can't go home because I caught my mother with professor Brian. I just can't face her after that" I sighed, on the verge of tears again. "Oh you poor thing! Come, you must stay" she said. "If you say so. Where are the rooms here?" I wondered. "The rooms? Oh no honey you'll be staying with me. Besides the rooms here are tacky and uncomfortable" she joked. "Oh uh, thanks I guess" I said nervously. Now follow me and we'll get you all set up, okay?" She said. "Uh sure..." I said as she started to lead me down several hallways.

**Scene Break**

"Well, here we are" Joy stated as we arrived at a door marked "Nurse's sleeping quarters". "You know, this place looks way smaller on the outside" I observed. "Yea not many people know how big pokemon centers actually are" she said as she opened the door. "Woah!" I said as looked around inside. The room was decorated lavishly, with several extravagant items adorning it. It had several beautiful paintings hung on the wall, a expensive looking rug along with a large flat screen TV and 'my personal favorite' built in lava lamps on the headboard.

"And you can afford this how?!" I asked in bewilderment. "I know people" she said. "Who, the mafia?" I joked. "Who?" She asked confused. "The mafia. They're..its...I don't know" I said. "Yea me neither, so let's just go inside" she suggested, ushering me in.

"Well, since its getting pretty late, we should probably go to bed" she said. "We?" "Yeah , we. Why?" She asked. "Aren't you worried about the center?" I wondered. "Don't worry, the chanseys will take care of it. Besides, it not like there's a lot of trainers coming through here" she pointed out. "True enough" I said.

"Alright well, go ahead and get comfortable" she offered. "Thanks" I said, getting into the soft bed. She took off her Nurses' hat, shoes and apron before crawling in next to me and adjusting herself. I immediately knew there was going to be a problem as I had already started to have lewd thoughts about the older woman next to me. "Oops, forgot to undress" I said, a little embarrassed. I got up and took off my shirt, looking for a place to put it before turning back to Joy.

"Is there a place I can put these?" I asked her. "Yea, there's a chute over there in the corner that leads straight to the laundry room. Just toss your clothes there and they'll be returned later." She explained. "Thanks" I said, taking my hat off and setting it on the dresser, before undressing and putting my clothes down the chute. I was a little hesitant to turn around and get in the bed as my pervertive thoughts had finally gotten to me, or rather my dick. "What's wrong?" Joy asked. "Oh nothing" I replied, still trying to find a way to get in the bed and hide my erection at the same time.

"The human body is nothing to be ashamed of, there's nothing to be emberassed about" she guessed. "No, its not that. I just...have a little problem" I replied, being to afraid to show her how hard I was for her. "Let me see" she said. I slowly turned around waited for her to reel in disgust but it never came. I looked up to see her staring down at my member with mischievous eyes. "Well, there's nothing little about that" she giggled. I felt my face heat up so much I was sure she could see me blushing. "But don't worry, I know just how to fix it" she assured me. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Oh I think you know Brian" she smiled.

"Oh no, I couldn't" I began. "Oh, but you will" she said as she reached up and yanked onto the bed. "Woah!" I cried. She got up and straddled me, effectively pinning me down. She began to undo her top as squirmed underneath her. "Don't worry, you'll love it Brian" she promised. "No! I can't" I said, desperate to find an excuse. "And why is that?" She asked, finally taking her shirt off. "Because...I..I have a girlfriend!" I said, thinking that was believable enough.

She stopped suddenly, staring down at me. "What?" She asked me. "Yeah, I have a girlfriend" I repeated. She hesitated for a few moments before a dark glint came into her eyes. "What she doesn't know can't hurt her" she grinned. "Wha-"I began before my boxers were already off and on the ground. "Joy wait!" I pleaded. She slid down my body before she was face to face with my manhood. She stuck her long tounge out and gave my length a slow, tantalizing lick from base to tip. I couldn't help it as I gave off a soft moan.

"You like?" She asked playfully before taking my tip into her mouth. I gave a cry of pleasure as she drew wide circles slowly tightening before she grazed her tounge over my urethra. I let out another loud moan as she slowly started taking more of my length into her wide mouth, giving little flicks of her tounge the whole way. "Joy!" I squealed in ecstasy as I felt my pleasure building.

Hearing this she tightened her mouth and increased her speed. I groaned in ecstasy as she mashed her tounge into the underside of my dick, forcing it against the roof of her moist mouth further increasing my pleasure. I wrapped my hands tightly around the sheets, my climax speeding closer.

I suddenly released into her mouth, making her eyes open wide in surprise. I could see her pull back slightly, working to make spurt afterworking go down. I moaned in content as she finished off the last of my cum and pulled back, but a surprise last shot splashed on to her face and she giggled. "A bit much for someone as young as you" she said, taking her index and middle finger to swab at the cum, before putting it into her mouth. "And tasty too" she laughed. She went to the bathroom to clean the rest off and I pulled my boxers back up as I sat in thought about what just happened.

"Feel better?" She asked, walking back in. "Much better" I replied, still sitting there. "What are you thinking about?" She wondered. "How good you are with your mouth" I smiled. She came and got into the bed with me. I lied down and pulled the covers over both of us. I turned and wrapped my arms around her, happy to just lie there with her. "Thank you Joy" I said,"for everything." "Anytime Brian" she smiled. I softly lowered my head to her chest as I snuggled up to hhermit felt a little uncomfortable with her bra rubbing against my face. "Umm...Joy" I began nervously. "Yea?" She asked. "Could you...maybe..take your bra off?" I asked. "Of course Brian" she assured me. She sat up and unhooked her bra and tossed it off the bed and lied back down. I rested my head on her breasts again, being much more comfortable now.

I couldn't help myself as I stuck my tounge out and lightly traced her nipple after flicking it. She softly moaned when I did that. Hearing that, I took it as a good sign and gently suckled on her tit. She ran her hand through my hair as I continued. "Goodnight Brian" she whispered softly. "Goodnight Joy" I said after finally letting go. I snuggled a bit closer into her warm body, closing my eyes for the night.

**Scene Break **

I woke up the next morning to a shrill scream. I struggled to open my eyes when I was roughly shoved out of the bed and on to the hard floor. I groaned quietly and heard and heard a feminine "Sorry!" from above. I looked up towards the door to see a chanseys standing there with a nervous look on her face and my clothes in her hand.

Joy got out of bed and she gasped. I saw her slowly start to rub her thighs together, staring right at Joy's breasts. She dropped my clothes and ran out, her hand already drifting to her special spot. "Joy, I think you're Chansey may be a lesbian" I said. "Makes sense, all Chanseys are female" she replied. We got dressed and left the room, heading for the poke center front.

We got to the front and I realized, I couldn't stay here forever. "Joy...I should probably continue my journey" I said. "Do you really have to?" She asked. "Yes Joy, I can't stay here. I started this journey and I aim to finish it" I explained. She muttered something under her breath in thought, when suddenly her face lit up. "Oh! I thought of something!" She exclaimed. "What?" I asked. "N-nothing. I'll tell you about it later, if it clears through" she said.

"Uh...ok." I said unsure. "Now off you go!" She laughed kissing me on the cheek while guiding me toward the door. "Um, yea. Alright bye Joy" I called. "Bye Brian!" She smiled, waving.

**Scene Break**

I looked around and saw the footprint guy from before, the one in the scientist's outfit, lying in the grass looking pretty depressed. "Hey man, what's wrong?" I asked him. He sat up and recognized me, "Oh hey, nothing much, why?" he wondered. "Well you look pretty sad?" "Oh yea. Well...those footprints I was investigating...they turned out to be my own" he replied, hanging his head in shame. "Oh..well hey cheer up dude. Even Einstein made mistakes" I said trying to comfort him.

"Who?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. "He's..umm..What the fuck?!" I cried. "What?" He asked. "I keep remembering random things, but I have no idea what they are" I explained. "Oh well, good luck with that man" he said nonchalantly. "Yea, thanks I guess. You too" I said, waving and walking towards route 103.

Right before I left Oldale town I realized I would have to battle other trainers finally, and the only pokemon I had was Scout, and I wasn't ready to talk yet. So I went to route 101 to search for Pokémon. When I got there I took out my pokedex, and opened it. "Hey Za'Kaurie, what pokemon are on route 101?" I asked. **"Well there are Poochyena, Wurmple, and just a few Zigzagoon" **he listed. "Oh thanks ZK" I said, putting him away.

**Scene Break **

I walked around route 101 for about an hour before I saw a black, canine Pokémon in a field, about 45 yards ahead of me. She had her snout next to her abdomen, moving slowly. I crouched down and brought out Za'Kaurie again. "Hey ZK, I found a Pokémon, now what do I do?" I questioned him. **"Well, you're supposed to release your Pokémon, and I guess that would be Scout, and have him fight the Pokémon until they are weak enough to capture"** he explained. "I can't do that. Scout is..ah..unaivalable at the moment"

**"Well then that's yo fight nigga"** "Some help you are. Why don't I just thow you at it?" I asked him sarcastically. **"Hold up now-"** I drew my arm back and launched it forward, pokedex still in hand. **"Ahhhh!'** He screamed. "ZK" I said. He kept screaming and screaming. "ZK! You're still in my hand!" I shouted. **"AHHHhhh-Huh? I'm still in one piece! Wait a second...Fuck you nigga!"** He yelled angrily. I couldn't help it as I started cracking up. **"Bitch..."** He muttered. I stopped laughing long enough to say, "Maybe next time you'll have some ideas." **"Whatever" **"Hey chill man I'm kidding. I'll talk to you later." **"Bye motherfucker"** he said right before I put him up. "Geez, angry pokedex. Anyways, I have a pokemon to catch."

Amazingly, the poochyena hadn't heard Za'Kaurie and I yelling, so I still had a shot at capturing it. I decided to wing it, and ended up just charging at the bite Pokémon. Too late its ears flickered in response to my movement. It started to turn just as I trucked it into next week. The Pokémon whimpered as it flew several feet in the air before landing on its side.

It got up and growled deeply at me, and I suddenly felt the fight in me disappear. _"This is hopeless, I can't fight a Pokémon. I might as well just give in now"_ I thought to myself. Suddenly the poochyena charged at me with a rough tackle.

I groaned in pain as I stood back up. "Fuck that" I said. The poochyena growled again, but I was prepared this time. I turned to grab a pokeball before I sat down again with a sad look. The bite Pokémon bared its fangs before charging. It dove at at me, and I whipped the pokeball out. The poochyena's eyes went side as its nose touched the button. It was immediately sucked inside and was captured without a fight.

"Phew!" I breathed a sigh of relief. "ZK, Pokémon scan" I said, pulling out my pokedex. **"Already? I thought it would take youu a few days" **he said. "Just shut up and scan" I said. I flipped him open and he shot out a blue light from his screen and started scanning the poochyena once I let it out. "Height?" I asked. **"2.5 feet tall, unusual for a poochyena"** "Weight?" **"30 pounds"** "Sex?" **"Virgin I guess." **"..." **"Oh! My bad, female."** He said, recovering from his mistake. **"And from the looks of it, She's throwin it my nigga!"** He laughed. "Huh?" I looked up to see her turned around, ass waving in the air and displaying her puffed up labia. "Uhh..what?" I stuttered. **"Aye, you gone catch it? Or should I take her in the bushes..." **he said. "First off, yet again, you're a pokedex. Secondly, I don't know. This doesn't exactly seem right."

The poochyena whined and began swaying her hips lustfully. My body acted on its own as I slowly walked up to her in a trance like state. I tentatively reached my hand out, slowly rubbing her wet lower lips.. She quietly moaned in pleasure. As my mind caught up to my body I jerked my hand back. "You're in heat, aren't you?" I asked. She whimpered and nodded fiercely. After a few seconds, I came to a decision.

"I can't do this" I began. The poochyena's eyes filed with tears. "But! I think I know someone who can" I quickly finished. She smiled and walked to me and licked my check in appreciation. "You're welcome girl. Ok, stay right here, this'll only take a sec" I promised. She obediently sat down, giving me a nice smile.

I walked down the path for a little while before I took out Scout. "Treecko?" He asked when he saw me looking. "Look about what happened last time...We can talk about that later. Right now I literally have a bitch in heat waiting for me back there, and I can't do it. I need you to help me out here, and I'll keep an open mind when we talk later" I said. Scout smiled knowingly and nodded. We walked back to the poochyena, who yipped happily when she saw me. I stopped short of her, letting Scout take the lead. He walked up to her and swept her off her feet without stopping, earning a surprised bark from her. I twiddled my thumbs awkwardly as I watched them walk away. The poochyena turned and gave me a curious look. I gave her a nervous wave as they disappeared behind the foliage.

I went to go rest against a tree as I waited. Judging from the poochyena's state, they'd be gone at least an hour. Thinking about the position I put Scout in and what he was about to do slowly managed to get me horny. I couldn't help but imagine him pounding her tight pussy doggy style as she screamed her pleasure to the entire forest... I unzipped my shorts and pulled them down a bit. I reached in side my shorts and freed my member, gently stroking it until I was hard. I then started pumping my hand slowly, building my pleasure. I closed my eyes as I lost myself in the euphoria. I started pumping faster now, my body softly humping the air as I groaned in pleasure. "Oh.. Oh May!" I moaned deeply. Then suddenly the person I wanted to see most for all the wrong reasons fell out of the bushes.

**This is the only time I'll do this, unless of course you guys like this or the idea of it. Sorry I keep adding new features to the story, but its my first so I'm still experimenting with the style and flow of ut. I'm thinking so far,so good but this will either turn some of you away, or draw more in. Please leave you're thoughts in you're review. Anyways...**

**Scout's P.O.V :P**

It'd been a while since I'd left Brian, and my mouth was pretty tired. I had been eating the poochyena out nonstop for at least 30 minutes, and she'd came about 6 or 7 times. After number 7, I decided to take a break. Sighing heavily, I pulled away from the poochyena under me and went to go lie down in the grass. The poochyena was breathing hard, understandably considering all the moaning she'd done.

"Ohh" she cooed, still enjoying the after glow. "That was amazing Scout! Baby you have a golden tongue" she grinned, complimenting my handiwork, or rather my tongue work. "Now how's about I come over there and-" "No that's ok" I told her. "Are you sure?" She frowned. "Yea, just come sit by me, I'd like to talk for a bit" I said. "Sure" she replied. She slowly got up, still weak from her fun earlier.

"Listen, I need you're help with something" I began. "What is it? She asked. "Wait, before we go any further, I'm curious as to why you don't want to get off?" She questioned me. "Because..ah..it doesn't really matter to me" I said nervously. She looked at me in utter disbelief that I had just said that. "I think I know what's wrong. First time?" She asked. I blushed and looked away. "Look, its not important ok?" I said. "Oh fuck that, you're felling this pleasure!" She grinned, stalking towards me. "What?! No! You don't understand!" I cried to no avail as she dove at my groin.

"Wait! Don't!" "What...the fuck?!" She said,"Its not what you think!" I yelled. Then what is it?!" She asked in bewilderement. "Look he never asked, he just assumed that I was, and I tried to tell him! I even dropped a huge hint, but he's just so blind!" I rambled. "Wait, wait, wait. What are you talking about?!" "Brian assumed... he assumed I was a guy and I'm not." I said, hanging my head in shame. "I even made out with his maybe girlfriend's torchic. Actually, I'm still pretty pissed about May being with him."

"We'll that explains why he was so nervous around you" she said. "Yea" I nodded. "Look...I..I think I can help you with your problem, but its gonna some planning, a fake fight, and excellent timing." I gave her a questioning look. "Don't worry about it" she smiled. "I never caught your nam by the way" I said. "Oh, I'm Missy" she bowed. "And you?" She asked. "Well, Brian named me Scout when he thought I was a boy, but I like it, so Scout I guess. And by the way, I'm ready for another round if you are" I winked. "Do you even have to ask?" She smiled mischievously, tackling me to the ground.

.

**Scene Break/ Brian's P.O.V.**

In front of me was the eternally amazing May, who had just fallen out of the bushes. I frantically put my member away, horribly embarrassed at the sight of May. "Come here often?" I asked, trying to play it off. "About as often as you masterbate" she smirked. "Oh, uhh..How long have you been hiding there?" I asked in embarrassment. "Long enough to know what you were thinking about" she laughed. "You saw?" I asked. "You bet Mr. Pokelover" she giggled, "You should've seen the look in her eye. She wanted you so badly." "Wait, so that means you admit to spying on me?" I asked playfully. "Only if you admit to being madly in love with me" she retorted. "Ok, fine. May I am madly and deeply in love with you, and I want to be with you forever." I said, hugging her. "You do? Oh Brian, it makes me so happy to hear that from you" she blushed, returning the hug with passion.

"Don't you have something to say?" I asked wryly. "Ok, I was spying on you, but that doesn't change what you were doing" she smirked again, kissing me softly. "Where did you send them off to anyway?" She asked. "Oh I asked Scout to go help her out since I wasn't sure if I could." I said. At the mention of my starter her hand tightened into a death grip around mine. and her eyes went wide.

"Don't worry May, I don't know why he's mad at you, but I'll make sure he behaves around you." I assured her. "Yoou mean you still haven't talk to him?!" she yelled. "We'll I was going to but-" "None of that Brian! You are talking with Scout the moment he gets back!" She shouted. "Ok ok, whatever you say mom" I said sarcastically. To that I received a quick slap to my face. The sound of the impact rang throughout the forest as everything seemed to go silent. May's eye went wide again as she covered her mouth. "Brian I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" She said. I just stood there silently watching her. That's when I started giggling. "You hit like a girl May" I laughed. "Oh whatever Brian" she smiled back.

"But its ok, I'll be here to protect you from the big, scary monsters" I joked. "I highly doubt that, but its the thought that counts" she said, hugging me. It was at that fateful moment that a certain wood gecko pokemon returned to us, carrying an exhausted looking poochyena. Scout narrowed his eyes at the both of us, taking the sight in front of him. "Hey scout? I think its time we talk about that thing from before" I said. He nodded and gently set the poochyena next to May, roughly yankimg me away from her and dragging me into the woods.

**Scene Break**

"Ow! Scout wait up!" He paid no attention to my calls as he kept pulling me along. "My turn!" I shouted, fed up with him. I yanked my hand away and scooped him up by his legs, holding him upside down and sprinting deeper into the woods before he could break free.

He did eventually, sucker punching me in the gut and flipping out of my hands, landing on his feet and giving me an annoyed look. "Oof!" I cried, putting a hand over my stomach. I ignored his dirty glare and went to go rest against a tree, sitting down slowly. "Alright Scout, its time to talk so let's go" I said, pulling out my pokedex. "ZK, translator mode" I ordered. "Aight homie. Translator mode, on."

"Alright Scout. Firstly, did you have a good time with that poochyena?" I asked. He responded in pokespeech, but at the same time Za'Kaurie translated in a robotic voice. "Oh yes, I made sure she was well taken care of" he said. "Did you find out her name?" I asked. "Yes its Missy" "Ok well that's nice and all, but down to business. I want to know why you're so mad at May?" I asked. "I'm not mad at her, so much as...jealous that she gets to have you. And the way she flaunts it in front of me. I swear every time I'm there she's either kissing you or hugging you or just so close to you and it drives me crazy!" he said, looking down. "Why would that bother you?" I asked. "Look its...hard to say. I think it'd be better if I just show you" he said, closing the pokedex and walking up to me.

As he met me, he reached his hand out to wrap it in mine. "Scout?" I asked nervously. He didnt say a word as he softly placed his lips onto mine."Mmm!" I screamed, muffled by his kiss. He ignored me as he closed his eyes and grabbed the back of my head, pulling me deeper into the kiss.

All sorts of mixed signals went off in my brain, some telling me to shove him off, others telling me to simply enjoy the kiss. My body took the latter's side, and even went so far as to grab Scout and pull him into a passionate embrace. I couldn't help myself as I started to slowly caress him. "Ahem" a voice pulled me back to reality. I broke away from Scout, seeing a thin trail of saliva connecting our lips.

I turned away from Scout, leaving him in a happy daze with over glazed eyes. "So I see you finally found out Scout's a girl" May smiled. "You're a girl?!" I asked in surprise. May sweat dropped while Scout smiled nervously and nodded. "Well uhh.. now that everybody knows everything, I think we can go back to being friends" May said. "You're a GIRL?!" I repeated. May facepalmed and Scout sighed in exasperation."Well that explains a lot" I finally said. Scout nodded sadly and turned away from me. I gently turned her back to me and gave her a hug. "Don't worry girl, I'm not mad at you for anything at all." I smiled. At that she brightened up and climbed into my lap, giving me a soft kiss on the cheek.

May smiled and kissed me as well. "I love you girls, and now that we all know everything, I want to find a way to make this work. But I'm not sure of my feelings as of now, don't worry though, I still love both of very much" I said, snuggling close to both of my girls. Scout blushed deeply as I returned her. "That was nice Brian" may giggled. "Thanks May. So what happened to Missy?" I asked. "Who?" "The poochyena" I explained. "Oh. I took the the liberty of returning her" she said, tossing me the pokeball. "Thanks May" I said wrapping my arm around her. She leaned into me as we made our way back to route 101.

**Scene Break**

Making it back to route 101, I realized that all the the time I had spent here, I'd only caught one pokemon! "Back to business" I thought. "Hey May, why don't I meet you later? Say maybe Petalburburg City" I suggested. "But Brian!" She begged. "Look May, I promise I'll make it up to you" I winked. She blushed and looked away "You better make it worth my while, and don't be too long out here" she finally said. "I promise May" I said, giving her a quick peck on the lips. She pulled away and waved. I waved back until she was out of sight. "Alright, now let's get to it" I said to myself.

I turned and was immediately met with a wurmple. "Might as well" I thought. "Go scout!" I yelled, sending her out. The wurmple recognized her as a threat and got into battle stance. "Scout, pound him twice!" I ordered, knowing it would take the wurmple down. She immediately complied, easily defeating the wurmple. "Good Job girl!" I called, returning her while capturing the bug Pokémon. Picking up the pokeballs, ZK said, **"You wanna name him?" **"Yea I'm uhh... I think I'll go with Caspian" I decided. **"Ok, wurmple is now registered as Caspian" **he said. "Alright, thanks"

"This should be enough against the trainers" I thought.

**Scene Break**

I made my way back to the poke center in Oldale Town. "Back so soon?" Joy smiled when I walked in. "Just a quick stop, then I'm back on the road." I said. "Oh Ok Brian, but don't forget to visit" she urged. "Don't worry, I won't. But in the mean time, I have a few Pokémon that could use your services" "My services? Oh you mean like last night..." she said. "What? No! I meant your healing services." I said. "Oh! Of course you did, that's what I'm here for. But you know I'm always here for you too, should you need my _other_ services" she giggled. "Thanks Joy, but I'm not sure how I'll bring May around to the idea of it. Anyways, here they are" I said, handing her the pokeballs. She put my pokeballs into the machine, making sure they were latched in tight before starting it. In a few seconds they were done, displaying the message 'full health' on the screen. "Thanks Joy" I grinned. "No problem"

I left the Pokémon center and the town eventually, heading to route 102. The path was vaguely similar to route 101 and 103, the main difference being the trainers scattered around and the small lake to the right of the path. I decided to bypass the lake and check it out later if I came back this way. I continued on my way, keeping my eye out for any pokemon.

What I found instead was twice as interesting. Head of me was a kid around ten. He was wearing a blue baseball cap turned backwards, with a yellow T-shirt and blue shorts. He was looking around for something or someone. He caught my eye and immediately called me over. "Hey you! You have Pokémon which means you're an official Pokémon trainer. You can't refuse my challenge!" He yelled in excitement. "Wasn't planning on it kid" I smiled. I took my time deciding which Pokémon I wanted to battle with. "C'mon, let's go!" He shouted. "Alright" I said, "Just don't get mad when I mop the floor with you." "You wish!" He said, throwing out a poochyena. "Let's destroy this loser poochyena!" "You got this Caspian!" I called, tossing out my newest Pokémon, a wurmple.

"Poochyena use howl!" He commanded. The bite pokemon obeyed him, howling and pumping itself up. "Caspian, string shot! And aim for his legs!" My wurmple fired the sticky string out of its mouth, wrapping the poochyena's feet up. "Now tackle!" The wurmple scurried up to him and hit him with a decent tackle. The poochyena barked in pain. "Again Caspian!" I shouted. "Poochyena break free!" The kid cried in desperation. The poochyena struggled with its bonds, not being able to break free before Caspian hit him. "You're doing good Caspian! One more time!" I yelled. The worm Pokémon attacked once again, knocking the poochyena out cold.

"Come back poochyena" he said. "Ha! Now pay up!" I yelled. "Yeah alright" he sighed, giving me 80 pokeyen. "Yeah!" I cheered, hugging Caspian. "You did great buddy, now return" I put him back in his pokeball. "He didn't do great, my poochyena just sucked ass. That pussy is a sorry is excuse of a battler" he growled. "Hold on!" I said, "First off, language little dude! Secondly, don't hold your Pokémon in contempt for what you lack as a trainer! And lastly, quit being such a douche! Every will come to hate you, and your Pokémon will turn on you. Now I'm leaving, before you have the chance to further disgust me" I yelled angrily. I couldn't believe the nerve this kid had. I walked away, leaving the kid to hang his head in shame.

Oddly enough when I turned around, there was a lotad standing there, apparently watching out battle and the little episode after. "Hey little one. Like what you saw?" I asked. It nodded and gave a shy smile. "Wanna come with me so you can battle to?" I asked. It gave a bigger smile this time and trotted up to me, nuzzling my leg. I pulled ou a pokeball for it, and it lightly bopped its head on the button and was sucked inside. "There goes number four" I grinned. Seeing no reason to continue my search for more pokemon, I started the short journey to Petalburg city, filled with joy.

**Hey guys! Like the new chapter? Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been having, how do I say, girl troubles you could say. I already knew that with highschool would come girls, and I learned that not all of them like you for you, so yea. I also have been having a lot of schoolwork to do lately, so that's been eating a big chunk of my time too. Anyways, I hope to have the next chapter out in two weeks or so, but don't bet on it. Thank you guys so much for your OC submissions, I'll be putting in Chevano's in the next chapter, and falling out the stars' In the one after. Oh and please tell me if you liked the idea of the different P.O.V. because with that the story could be so much more interesting. Depending on how I feel, I might just go ahead with it anyway, but I like to try and let my reader's have a say in it. P. S. Sorry for any errors, I rushed my edit trying to hurry and put this chapter out. P.P.S. Be sure to tell me what you thought of my first little half lemon. That's all for now, so till next time!**


End file.
